avatar shuffle
by isabella-silver
Summary: my first iPod shuffle fic. purely ZUTARA!


_**This is my first avatar fanfic && also my first iPod shuffle fanfic.**_

_**Please be kind they are all really short and probably full of mistakes because I'm too lazy to edit them. Somehow a lot of Taylor Swift & Relient K ended up in there. =3**_

_**I wish I owned avatar, but I don't ;(**_

_**&& please review**_

_**Isabelle Silver**_

_---x---_

My Heart by Paramore

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

I was banished, alone and by myself. Or so I thought, but little did I know that everything I wanted was right under my nose and even after I followed my 'destiny' and made my father proud that she would still be there. Maybe not in front of me but in _my heart._

She was always there as I chased the Avatar around the world trying to capture him every time we met I didn't realised she had already captured my heart.

Katara with those blue eyes, brown hair and those luscious lips.

I eventually did the right thing, joined the avatar on his journey and became part of their team.

I also did the right thing by telling her that "_my heart is yours"._

_---x---_

White Horse by Taylor Swift

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

I thought that he had changed, I thought wrong.

Being stuck with him all alone in those caves I thought that he was different, I thought he could show me that the fire kingdom is not all evil.

_Stupid girl I should've known, should've known_

I really should've known. I was almost going to forgive him.

I was almost going to use that precious water on his scar.

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

It's too late for you and me Zuko.

_---x--- _

Failure to Excommunicate by Relient K

_Jesus loves the outcasts_

_He loves the world jut loves to hate_

Honestly, I believe he may really love me because he has given me this beautiful angel even after I became an outcast to my society.

An outcast to a stupid society. 

But somehow in this stupid society I found my pure blue angel.

He let this beautiful creation fall for me, the scarred monster and for me to catch her in return.

_It's the world versus Jesus and you_

Maybe if they don't accept us yet Katara, with him on our side they will accept us sometime.

_---x---_

Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift

_She better hold him tight, _

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And Know she's lucky because _

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar._

I saw them again, her and Zuko. It was their coronation today and she looked so happy and for once so did he. I hate to admit it, but they really do deserve each other.

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kinda flawles I wish I could be_

There he goes off stage, hand in hand with her sneaking a kiss much to the delight of the crowd.

How do they love the new firelord and his beautiful young wife, the waterbender.

Goodbye Zuko, this is my silent farewell.

I the emotionless Mai has found some emotion in another.

And I am happy just like you.

_---x---_

Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade

_I swear that you don't have to go_

_I thought we could wait for the fireworks_

_I though we could wait for the snow_

She's crying again, on the anniversary of the five years since the Great War, since Sozin's Comet.

It's over, he broke up with her. I s'pose _she couldn't break down the door to his heart._

Its all because of that one kiss that rainy night, when the avatar had to go into a peace meeting on their anniversary. Why wasn't I the firelord at the meeting? Because meetings bore me, so I snuck out and met her in that corridor and I let her cry into my robes.

Now she's alone and broken, and now I will pick up her pieces and try to be happy.

While the avatar will sleep alone tonight.

_And I know you want me to want you, I want to._

_---x---_

Who I am Hates who I've Been by Relient K

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics..._

I was not the same after Mei left me, I refused to talk to anyone.

I didn't want anyone to see my heart like that.

But you soldiered on into my heart.

And we should've never should've crossed that line.

But I'm glad we did, because you put my heart back together

And now I'm here to apolgoize for not seeing you earlier.

I promise I will never be like that ever again.

_Because who I am hates who I've been_

_---x---_

Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K.

_We should get a jersey coz we make a good team_

_And yours would be better than mine_

_Coz you're out of my league_

I don't know when, where or how. But meeting you was probably the best mistake I have ever made.

And here we are on our wedding day and your walking up that aisle in your beautiful white, blue and red kimono. Your father hands you over to me and I smile and whisper into your ear that your beautiful.

I honestly think, I must've done something right to have you love me the way you do.

We recite our vows, and I am awestruck by you.

You rearranged my life and you made me a better person.

_I must've done something right_


End file.
